Volturi's Secret Angel Short Stories
by RavenR22
Summary: A couple short stories following The Volturi's Secret Angel.
1. Chapter 1

**Family Trip**

**(Alec's POV)**

I slowly kissed my way up Raven's body while she moaned softly. I smiled against her skin when she dug her fingers into my hair. I lifter my face to look into her bright red eyes and kissed her deeply. My hands roamed over her body and when I spread her legs apart with mine a soft knock came at our room door.

"Mommy, Daddy I can't sleep." Our daughter, Violet said from the other side. I let out a sigh and let my head fall onto the base of Raven's neck.

"We just can't get a break," I murmured against her neck and she laughed quietly. We quickly dressed and Raven opened the door and picked up the nine year old Violet.

"What's troubling you sweetie?" she asked sitting on the bed with our daughter and she struggled out of Raven's arms to be in mine. I held her in my lap as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"The storm was scaring me." She said and I just now realized that there was a heavy thunderstorm going on.

"It won't harm you dear." Raven said stroking Violet's long dark red hair. Violet jumped when thunder crashed over the castle and I sighed.

"Can I sleep in here?" she asked looking up at me with big blue eyes.

"I suppose," I said lifting up the bed sheets and tucking her underneath them. Suddenly Antonio ran into the room at top speed dressed in his pajamas.

"Sister is gone," he said panicked then looked at Violet and relaxed. Raven and I watched at he climbed under the cover and pulled his sister closer to him while soothing her. Watching them lay like that reminded me of when Jane and I were kids. I would always lay with her like that as well when she was scared or upset. Raven and I cuddled on the couch next to the lit fire place and listened as our kids slowly fell asleep.

"We need a vacation." I said and she laughed quietly.

"Or a babysitter." She said thinking, "how about Felix?" I huffed.

"That's a disaster waiting to happen." She agreed with a smile.

"Jane?" she said.

"While Jane loves her niece and nephew; she's too busy with her duties." Raven sighed.

"Heidi maybe?" she asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Only if you want the kids to max out our credit cards." Raven laughed a little and thought again.

"My father and uncles are too busy," she said thoughtfully then turned to me with a smiled, "how about Chloe and Demetri?" she said and I nodded.

"I guess," I said, "Chloe and Demetri are good influences." We looked back at our kids who stirred in their sleep. They had separated from their hug, but continued to hold hands.

"You know what I think would be better," Raven said and I raised my eyebrows.

"What?"

"A family vacation." Raven smiled brightly looking hopeful. We haven't gone on a family vacation yet and I knew Raven and the kids wanted to go to Disney World in Florida.

"Perhaps we can let Chloe and Demetri tag along as well," I said, "so when we want some time together, they can babysit." Raven rolled her eyes but smiled.

"So that's a yes?" and I nodded.

"I'll go set up the trip." I said standing up and she walked over to the bed and laid down next to the kids.

"Not even a good luck kiss?" I pouted and she laughed.

"I'll give you a 'good job' kiss when you've booked the trip." I pouted and left the room listening to her laugh quietly.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Violet asked for the millionth time while we sat on the private jet to Florida.

"Not yet." I murmured watching her bounce from window to window.

"We have another six hours," Raven said looking amused and exhausted, "why don't you settle down?" Violet ran over to her brother, who was playing a game on his IPad.

"Play with me brother." She smiled brightly and he shook his head.

"After I win this game," he said not looking up from the game. Violet pouted and started to fiddle with hair. She glared at her brother and eventually he rolled his eyes and put his game down.

"What do you want to play?" he asked with a defeated look. She smiled brightly and pulled up some game on the IPad. Raven came to sit by me and we played a couple card games with Chloe and Demetri. I watched amused as Chloe kept beating Demetri and his confident look slowly turned into annoyance.

"Ok," Demetri said throwing down his cards, "I'm done." Me, Raven, and Chloe laughed as he muttered under his breath. Demetri and Chloe walked to the back of the plane and read. Violet came over to me with sleepy eyes and I picked her up and cradled her as she fell asleep. Her brother was right behind her and he sat by Raven and rested his head in her lap. Raven stroked his hair and he drifted off into sleep as well.

"I thought they would never get tired." Raven said and I chuckled.

"They remind me of a certain girl I met a long time ago. She bounced around like a child when I took her to Disney." Raven smiled brightly at me and laughed.

"I'm still excited to go." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Of course you are."

"Violet please stay with us," Raven said quickly walking after her daughter who took off when we entered the gates to the Magic Kingdom. Raven grabbed Violet's hand and held her in place while the rest of us walked up to them.

"We'll catch up to you two tonight," Demetri said grabbing his mate's hand. Before they took off he patted my shoulder, "good luck dude," he said then walked off with Chloe. I sighed and picked up Violet who was shaking with excitement.

"Where to first?" I asked and she pointed to the Buzz Lighter ride.

"There," she said, "I want to go there!" I set her down and grabbed her hand so she wouldn't run off. Antonio grabbed her other hand and Raven looped her arm through my free one. While Raven and I stood in line, Antonio and Violet went to go look at a water fountain. I wrapped my arm around Raven's shoulder and she smiled up at me.

If someone told me that a vampire could get tired, I wouldn't have believed them. However, by the time we got back to the house; I felt extremely exhausted. We stayed at the park up until closing time. I carried Antonio, who was fast asleep, to bed while Raven carried Violet. We went to our room and fell onto the bed.

"I think Chloe and Demetri should take them to the Animal Kingdom tomorrow." Raven said moving to rest on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and sighed.

"I wouldn't object to that." I said, "but we told them that they will take the kids to Sea World."

"How many days away is that?" she asked and I sighed.

"Four." I said, "I really should've thought this through."

Violet made us ride on the Mount. Everest ride at the Animal Kingdom about five times. To my surprise, it was Raven who called it quits and made us move on to other attractions. Raven and I sat on a bench while we watched Violet and Antonio run around a play ground. They had just eaten lunch, so they had full energy. Violet ran up to us and climbed onto my lap to rest while Antonio returned to eating the rest of his lunch.

"Having fun honey?" Raven asked Antonio and he smiled while eating his French fries. He nodded unable to speak and Raven laughed. The day ended just like the previous, Raven and I tuck the kids into then walked out to the living room to watch TV.

"Come on Chloe, Demetri!" Violet said while jumping on the couch, "we're going to Sea World today!" Antonio grabbed her hand and made her sit down before she could hurt herself.

"We're coming," Chloe said with a smile walking out of their room. Demetri looked at me with clear panic in his eyes. While Chloe walked them out to the car, I stopped Demetri to speak.

"No pressure or anything," I said, "but if you lose them or if they get hurt; I'll make your life a living hell."

"Thanks for your support." He muttered walking out while I smirked. When I heard them drive off I turned to Raven, who was sitting on the couch watching TV. I walked over to her and turned off the TV.

"Looks like we finally get a whole day together." I said and she smiled. I pushed her back into the couch and kissed her deeply causing her to moan. Within seconds she had my shirt unbuttoned and I had removed her shirt.

**(Again - Rated M just to be safe)**

"It's been a while since we've had some free time." She smiled breaking the kiss. I laughed and stared to nibble up and down her neck. I moved my lips back to hers and as I kissed her I removed her pants and mine. I quickly picked her up and ran to our bed room. I moved my mouth down her body and slowly worked on her breasts. She moaned loudly and gripped my hair in her hands.

"Not fair Alec." She said breathlessly. I laughed and continued down to her stomach. I ripped off her underwear causing her gasp and licked her clit. Raven moaned loudly and I smiled then inserted a finger into her very wet core. I worked slowly, licking her clit and moving my finger up and down. Raven begged for me to move faster, but I didn't just to hear her beg for me. After about thirty minutes she came and I held her close to me while I kissed my mark on her neck.

"That...was...mean." Raven panted when she came down from her high.

"Did I ever claim to be a nice guy?" I teased and she smiled. She brought my lips to her and I gladly kissed her. She moaned and growled when I entered her and moved slowly. Raven dug her nails in my shoulders and I hissed and the slight pain. Over time I started to move faster and her moans and screams increased in volume. When she was near her climax I stopped just to make this last longer. She growled at me after the third time I stopped and I smirked.

"Something wrong?" I teased and she glared. Raven lifted her hips and started to grind against me, making me moan. She smiled in triumph as I grabbed her waist and moved hard and fast. She screamed my name as she reached her climax and I growled when I found my release.

**(End M Rated)**

I collapsed on top of her and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I pulled out of her and rolled over so she could lie on top of me. We laid there painting unnecessary breaths and eventually she leaned up to kiss me.

"We have all day Alec," she said in a teasing voice, "don't tell me that you're done already." I smirked and rolled us over to be on top.

"Is that a challenge?" I asked and she smiled. I leaned down to kiss her and the second our lips met there was a knock on the front door. We froze and listened as the door opened up.

"Housekeeping." A woman call and I growled lowly.

"Just when I thought we would have some privacy." I muttered and Raven sighed.

"I guess the universe just has a horrible sense of humor." She smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"I just think someone is out to get us." I muttered, "I bet it's your father." She laughed and I smirked bringing my lips back to hers.

* * *

**What's this Story Called?**

**(Alec's POV)**

I laid on top of Raven panting as we came down from our highs. She ran her fingers through my hair slowly and I purred while I kissed up and down her neck. We heard footsteps running towards our room and quickly got dressed. A minute later Violet, now twelve years old, ran into the room with her brother.

"Merry Christmas mom and dad!" Violet smiled running over to Raven to hug her. She pulled us out of the room and down to the throne room where everyone was waiting to open presents. Jane came over to us smiling and led us to our seats.

"Antonio gets to play Santa this year." Violet smiled at her brother who stood up and walked over to the presents. Thirty minutes went by and Antonio gave up on handing out presents. I laughed when yelled at Demetri and Felix who kept rushing him; he threw their presents at them and stomped over to me while mumbling.

"Kid takes after his father." Demetri mumbled and everyone laughed.

"Look what grandpa got me!" Violet said running over to me. She had a small tiara in her hair and she twirled around with a bright smile.

"Beautiful," Raven and I said at the same time. She smiled and gave Antonio his present from Caius. He quickly opened it to pull out a small ancient dagger.

"Cool," he said looking at Caius who smiled a little.

"That was given to me by my father," he said, "it's the oldest object in this castle." Antonio smiled and unsheathed the dagger to inspect it. Raven immediately looked worried when he pulled out the blade and I patted her shoulder to calm her.

A couple hours went by and I watched Raven help Antonio and Violet put together some of their toys. She had to break up a couple arguments between the two, but luckily there was no screaming and fighting this year. Everyone was so distracted by their conversations that I took the opportunity to slip out of the room.

I walked to the private garden and sat by the pond. Raven and I still come here every now and then. I always made it into some special date because this was where we met.

_"I believe you're in the wrong place this garden is private and is for elite guard members only or the masters and their wives. Since you are neither I'm afraid you will have to leave." I held out my hand to her, "here I will escort you out." I finished in my hard dethatched tone. _

_ "Smile," she spoke in the most beautiful soft voice I had ever heard, "this day is too beautiful to be so serious." With one last look at my extended hand she returned to her book allowing her hair to fall over her shoulder once aging, hiding her face from my dumbfounded stare. _

I sighed and lied back in the grass looking up at the afternoon sky. I closed my eyes and allowed my mind to drift.

_"I just saw a shooting star." She said as I came to sit by her cross legged. _

_ "Is that so?" I didn't really care about the stars because her eyes were sparkling red with joy, but that small sadness was still there. "What did you wish for?" I asked_

_ "That's for me to know."_

I smiled a little remembering what she wished for.

_ "Oh and Alec," she said stopping me as I turned back to face her, "I wished that you and Jane will find love and true happiness in this world."_

My smile grew as I remembered the night we talked after I got out of the dungeon.

_"Raven I love you and it's not because we're soul mates." I said not breaking eye contact with her, "I love you because you're the first person to break down all my walls. You've been very patient with me and my attitude and you helped me learn how to trust again." I paused looking down at my hands. "I'm not the good guy Raven. I can't ever forgive humans for what they did to Jane and me." I looked back up at Raven, "part of me will always be the witch twin our world knows about. I'm not the kind human anymore, but I'm still capable of feeling and being kind when I want to be." I paused looking back down while Raven sat in silence. _

_ "Raven," I whispered after a moment, "Could you still love me knowing this? Can you love the kind Alec as well as the witch twin?" I asked, "there are vampires out there that deserve you more than I do." _

_ "I didn't fall in love with the human Alec." She said, "to me you're not the witch twin, you're my first friend. I wanted to meet you Alec because I saw that you would be special to me. I never expected to fall in love with you, but I'm glad I did." _

_A small smile touched my lips, "so you do love me?" _

_ "Yes I do." _

I was so lost in my thought that I didn't hear Antonio and Violet run up to me.

"Daddy," Violet smiled jumping into my arms, "why are you here and not with the family?" she asked pulling away to look at me while I sat crossed legged.

"Just getting some fresh air," I smiled and she looked around the garden.

"Why do you always come here daddy?" Violet asked and Antonio sat by me, mimicking my sitting position.

"This is where I met your mom." I said and nodded to the spot where Raven would always sit, "She was sitting right there."

"Tell us," Violet smiled sitting next to her brother, "tell us how you met mommy." They both looked at me and I sighed.

"What do you want to know?" I asked turning to look at them.

"Everything." Antonio said and Violet nodded.

"Well," I said, "it started off when I was wondering around the castle trying to find something to do-" Violet cut me off quickly.

"What's this story called?" she asked and I thought. I looked up to see Raven walking slowly towards us with a warm smile on her face dressed in her blue renaissance dress.

"This story," I said looking back at my kids, "is called the Volturi's Secret Angel."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

What do you think?

Hope you liked it

BTW... If you're also reading my other story: Hate Can Turn to Love, I forgot that I named Alec's and Raven's daughter Violet...So that was just a coincidence.


	2. Chapter 2

This is marked as completed but I want your opinion:

I'm not going to write a second book to VSA, but if you'd like I can continue these short stories. Let me know...also if you have an idea for one of these stories comment or give me a topic, I'll do my best to write it and I'll give you a shout out.

Thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

**How Hard Can It Be?**

**(Alec's POV)**

"Hurry up Raven." I said walking into our room. She was running around the room packing for our trip to Paris. Next week was our anniversary and Raven wanted to go to Paris.

"Alec did you get someone to babysit?" she asked looking at me.

"Demetri and Chloe offered," I replied taking one of the suite cases, "now we have to go." She followed me out of the room and we said good bye to Violet and Antonio, who just turned five last week. I stood up and looked at Demetri.

"If you need help," I said, "Caius can help, but he asked not to be bothered every second of the day."

"We're just babysitting," he replied with a smile, "how hard can it be?" I was about to warn him, but decided he could figure it out.

**(Demetri's POV)**

I watched with Chloe as Raven and Alec drove off in a limo. I didn't understand why Alec thought we would need help to watch a couple five year olds.

"Ok," I said, "so what do you want to -" I looked to where the twins were standing only to see that they were gone.

"Chloe," I said looking around, "what happened to Violet and Antonio?" I asked and she looked around.

"I thought you were watching them." She said. I used my gift to find that they were in the garden.

"Come on." I said quickly running off to the garden. We arrived in the garden to find the twins covered in mud and grass.

"What happened?" Chloe asked removing grass from Violet's hair.

"We were playing Vampires and Werewolves." Violet smiled brightly and shook her head. This caused mud to fly at me and Chloe. Chloe quickly dodged behind me and I ended up covered in mud.

"Fantastic." I muttered looking at my stained shirt. Violet smiled at me and Antonio laughed.

"Ok," Chloe said, "let's get you cleaned up."

"No," they said. When Chloe stepped closer to them they threw mud at us and ran off.

"Eww!" Chloe said as we tried to get mud out of our hair.

"Come on," I said running after the kids.

"Demetri," she huffed, "I'm covered in mud. You offered to babysit, so you go after them. I'm going to go take a shower."

"But-" I started to protest, but she was gone. I muttered under my breath and ran after the twins. When I caught up to them, they were playing in a mud puddle and were covered in head to toe in mud.

"Ok." I said grabbing their arms, "you two have to get cleaned up now." They both threw mud at me while I picked them up and walked into the castle.

"Demetri!" Aro's voice came as I walked down the hall holding the twins hands; "why is there mud everywhere?"

"Um..." I said looking down at the kids. Aro crossed his arms and looked me over.

"I want these halls cleaned up." He said them smiled at the twins. With one last stern look at me, he walked away. I sighed and took the kids to their room.

"Come on," I said bending down to them, "get those closes off and get into the shower." I stood up and turned on the shower."

"I want to take a bath." Violet said as she threw her cloths on the floor.

"Wash off in the shower first." I said and looked up when Chloe walked in. She sat on the counter and watched me argue with Violet. After a few minutes I was able to get the twins into the shower.

"I want to clean off first!" Violet said and Antonio stood off to the side wrapped in a towel.

"Chloe," I said, "Can you help Violet while I take Antonio next door?" Chloe nodded and I walked Antonio to the bathroom on the other side of their room. While he washed off, I grabbed a rag and wiped mud off my skin and hair.

"Hay Chloe," I said when Antonio was done, "can you prepare a bath for them while I go clean the halls?"

"Sure." She replied and Antonio ran into the bathroom she was in. I took me ten minutes to clean the halls and when I was done, I went to my room and washed off quickly. I redressed and went to the twin's room. Then second I entered I could hear the twins laughing and I walked into the bathroom, only to freeze.

There were bubbles everywhere; I couldn't even see the kids because of how high the bubbles were. Chloe was by the bathtub covered in bubbles trying to locate the kids.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Violet saw me use the bubble bath," she replied, "I only turned my back for a couple minutes. When I came back in, she had poured the whole bottle into the tub."

"Turn off the water," I said walking over to her and she huffed.

"I did," she said, "just help me." The twins were throwing bubblers at us and all over the room while we tried to get to them. Eventually, they got tiered and allowed us to pull them into the room and dress them. Chloe left and got them dinner from Gianna while I kept an eye on the kids, who were sitting on a couch watching TV.

After another couple hours, Violet and Antonio ate and fell asleep. After we tucked them in, Chloe and I walked into the bathroom and cleaned up the bubbles.

"That wasn't so bad." I said as we lay in my bed. Chloe sat up and looked at me.

"We have another week with them." She said and I let out a long sigh.

"I saw them run to the art room." Chloe said during our third day of babysitting. The twins had run off, again. It's become a full time job tracking them around the castle. At times I found it hard to believe that they were human because they were quick and disappeared they way vampires would.

"Let's hurry then." I said and we ran off. We were too late. When we got to Caius's studio there was paint everywhere. The lower walls and the floor had foot and hand prints in different colors. I glanced around and found the twins covered in paint while they painted pictures on the walls.

"Proceed with caution." Chloe whispered, "I don't want to get covered in paint." I nodded and we slowly walked over to the kids. Luckily there were a couple of towels on the ground that we could pick up. In one swift movement I wrapped a towel around Antonio while Chloe got Violet. They both started to complain and struggle while we walked them out of the room. We were half way down the hall when we heard Caius yell from his studio.

"What the hell happened here?!" I heard him yell.

"Run." I said and we took off with the kids to their room.

"How about we play a game." Chloe said after we washed up the kids. We were hiding out in their room knowing that if we came across Caius, we would get it.

"Hide and seek." They both said.

"How about another game." I said, "what about a bored game." They both gave me Alec's 'are you serious' look. Chloe laughed at this and I rolled my eyes.

"How about we just watch a movie." Chloe said when she composed herself, and to my great relief, they agreed. I was greatly relieved when the twins fell asleep right after dinner and I could tell Chloe felt the same.

"They're with Felix." Heidi told me and Chloe while we were, once again, looking for the kids.

"Crap." I said and ran off with Chloe right behind me. We arrived in the main garden right under one of the balconies.

"Now!" I heard Felix shout and in the next second I was covered from head to toe in mud. Chloe let out a scream when the mud came down from the balcony above us.

"FELIX!" I shouted and heard them run off laughing. Suddenly Chloe shrieked making me jump.

"Get them off!" she yelled and I looked over to see small frogs on her head and shoulders.

"Hold still," I said trying to get them off while she flipped out.

"Demetri!" she yelped, "one went down my shirt it's in my bra!" by this point I was laughing and she growled at me.

"Get it out now!" she yelled, but before I could reach for her; she took off her shirt and three frogs fell to the ground.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" Caius voice came from behind us and we turned to see Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane, Santiago, Chelsea, Afton, Heidi, and Renata staring at us. Renata, Heidi, Santiago, Chelsea and Afton were holding back laughter. Marcus and Aro looked very amused and Caius's face held anger, but I could see amusement in his eyes. Chloe suddenly realized that she didn't have her shirt on and ran behind me.

"Felix happened." I said and Caius crossed his arms.

"Felix and the kids are in the library reading." Caius said, "now you two are supposed to be babysitting, so stop messing around and get going."

"Yes sir." Chloe and I said at the same time and watched them all leave. A few seconds later we heard laughter echo through the halls and I muttered under my breath.

"Come on," I said pulling Chloe to a trail that led up to a small lake up a hill. We undressed and dove into the lake to clean off the mud.

"This is my first time skinny dipping," Chloe said as she sank under the water to wash her hair and I followed. I swam up to her and pulled her back up to the surface.

"Really?" I smirked and moved my hands to her thighs, "how do you like it?"

"Not now Demetri," Chloe said smiling, "we have to get back to the kids."

"Felix is with them right now." I murmured kissing her neck making her moan. Suddenly I remembered something and pulled away. I looked at the waterfall on the other side of the lake and she followed my gaze.

"Come here." I said and swam to the waterfall. I grabbed Chloe's hand and led her under the waterfall and into the cave behind it.

"Cool." Chloe said sitting on a rock. I sunk under water and swam over to her. I slipped between her legs and got out of the water and climbed on top of her.

"The best part about this cave," I said with a dirty smirk, "is that it echoes."

"We should really get back now." Chloe panted while I lay on top of her and nibbled her neck. I sighed and pulled us into the water. We swam to where we left our clothes and got out of the water.

"Um, Demetri," Chloe said looking around, "where are our cloths?" I pick up a small note and opened it.

_Hope you enjoyed your swim ~Felix_

"I'm going to murder him." I hissed.

"What do we do?" Chloe asked and I shrugged. I stepped back into the lake and she followed.

"Wait." I said, "someone will come looking for us and we can have them get our cloths."

"What are we supposed to do until then?" she asked and I smirked at her.

"Wait." Chloe said as we lay in the cave. It was already the afternoon of the next day and we spent all night in the cave. I was about to go another round with her when she stopped me.

"What?"

"I hear someone." She said and sure enough there were voices. We quickly dove into the water and swam out of the cave. We surfaced to find Felix standing with the twins.

"Hi Chloe, Hi Demerit." The kids yelled waving and smiling. Felix looked very amused and he held some cloths in his hands.

"I'm going to kill you Felix!" I growled and he raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" he teased, "then maybe I won't leave these cloths here for you."

"No," Chloe shouted, "leave them please!" We waited for about five minutes after they left and quickly got dressed. When go closer to the castle we slowed down to a walk.

"Be on the lookout." I said as we walked into the castle. To my great relief, we made it back to our room without any problems. However, the second I opened our room door we froze. Everything in the room was wrapped in wrapping paper and bubble wrap.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said as we walked into the room. Every step we took, we popped bubbles that were on the ground. Chloe let out a long sigh and walked into the bathroom.

"I'm going to get cleaned up." She said. The second she opened the door she let out a scream and I ran to her. A bucket of foam fell onto her and I noticed that our bathroom was covered in shaving cream.

"Felix is not going to get away with this." I muttered and, to my surprise, Chloe agreed.

"I have an idea," she said, "but we're going to need the kid's help."

**(Aro's POV)**

I was sitting in my throne talking to Caius and Marcus. Alec and Raven were returning today and we haven't seen Demetri, Chloe, and the kids all day. In fact, we didn't even hear them, which made me worry a little. Suddenly we heard laughing echoing down the halls.

"What do you suppose." I said standing up and my brothers followed me. We walked to the garage to see several guards surrounding the spot where Alec parks his Lamborghini. When we walked through the crowd I stopped and raised my eyebrow. His once black car was now painted bright pink; however, that wasn't what caught my attention. I noticed that the inside of his car was filled with shaving cream; you couldn't even see the seats. Felix and the others looked over when Alec and Raven pulled up in the limo. The second Alec saw his car he froze in place.

"I feel sorry for the person who did this." I heard Felix mutter. Raven stepped out of the car and welcomed her kids who ran over to them.

"What happed to my car?!" Alec growled walking over to his car. I watched the twins run over to him and hand him a note. He read it then glared at Felix.

"Felix!" he growled and Felix stood there shocked.

"I didn't do this." He said backing up.

"I'm going to kill you!" Alec yelled and ran after Felix who took off at full speed. Violet and Antonio started to laugh and I watched as Raven ran after her husband. I raised an eyebrow when the kids walked up to Chloe and Demetri and high fived them.

"I told you," Demetri said to Chloe, "how hard can babysitting be." She laughed and the whole room froze when we heard a loud crash and Felix's cusses echoed through the hall.


End file.
